Sunflowers and Snowflakes
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Ivan notices Matthew, and decides to make his presence known to everyone else. Flattered, Matthew gets Ivan a gift. Question is, where will it lead them? Rated M because it's smut people. Human names used. BoyXBoy. Yaoi. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


Ivan sat calmly in his chair, looking off into the distance, not listening to Alfred's loud and rather annoying voice. It was like that man had a megaphone installed in his vocal cords. Besides, imagining all the ways he could torture Francis was much more entertaining then listening to some egotistical jerk go on about how he was the hero all the time.

"I think that you're too obnoxious to be considered a hero." Ivan looked to his left, where the quiet voice came from. As always, Alfred ignored the voice and went on as if he hadn't heard it. And knowing Alfred..well he probably didn't. A near twin of the super-power sat close to Ivan, holding what seemed to be a stuffed polar bear in his lap. The only difference was a sprightly hair curl and the calm, passive-aggressive barrier around him.

"And who are you?" Ivan asked, looking down at the smaller man, who immediately raised his eyes to Ivan's. They were a deep purple, just as Ivan's own, and they looked more shocked then anything else, behind the oval lenses.

"Me? I-I'm Matthew. I'm Alfred's brother." Ivan looked back up at the now bickering Alfred. He was fighting with Arthur about something another. Training his eyes back on Matthew, he smiled.

"Well, I think you're right, Alfred is too loud and noisy to be a hero. Maybe if I ripped out his tongue he'd be better at it?" Matthew visibly swallowed.

"W-well no. I don't think violence solves anything really." was the stuttered reply. Ivan seemed to ponder the thought, grin settling to a more inquisitive face.

"No. It pretty much solves everything." Ivan's grin returned. Matthew shook his head.

"Maybe for you. I don't participate in wars very often. In fact, I'm not sure why I'm even invited to these meetings, considering everyone ignores me on a daily basis." Ivan spied the small tear that escaped that perfectly colored eye, so matching his own. He brushed the tear away, and smiled up at Ivan, taking it in stride. "One day they'll notice me though. I'm sure of it." Ivan nodded.

"I think that day is very soon." Ivan stood up, causing the ruckus at the front of the table to look at him. "I have something to say. If you'd all look at the fair-headed boy behind me. You see, he is a country too, and he deserves a fair say in all of our meetings." He looked at Matthew. "What country are you?"

"I-I'm Canada." he squeaked out.

"Canada is a big country. It should have its say like the rest of us." He pounded a fist into his open palm. "Don't you agree?" He smiled oh-so-kindly at the Baltic states who nodded hurriedly.

"Ve~? Of course he does!" Feliciano shot straight up from his seat. "All countries should be equally loved! Don't you agree Ludwig?"

"Sit down Feliciano. Of course I agree." Ludwig spoke, avoiding the prospect of looking at the Canadian. He still remembered the battle he lost so terribly against them.

"Well, dude, he's not exactly the type of guy you'd be a hero..or a side kick even." Alfred put in.

"No offense good chap, but he's kind of a pansy." Arthur agreed.

"I believe he should be given fair say." Kiku crossed his arms.

"Oui, he has fantastic hair." Francis drawled. Matthew looked down, blushing.

"W-well, I don't know-" Ivan cut him off.

"Of course you do!" Ivan smiled at Matthew, who turned even redder.

"Yeah, I guess I do." And that concluded that matter. Everyone sat down again, once in a while looking, half-terrified at Ivan, and asking Matthew's opinion on certain matters. Not big ones, but enough to make him feel important. Ivan went back to ignoring Alfred, but was not staring off into space. Instead he was staring very intently at the blonde, who was nearly faint with shock beside him. He never thought he could find someone who looked like Alfred even the least bit attractive. But Matthew..interested him. Perhaps an alliance could be formed. Taking over the world wasn't a solo job after all.

Matthew entered his room, and sat down his tote, locking the door behind him. It had been an interesting meeting. The rather large man who always sat next to him seemed to be concerned about his say in things. In any case, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him, so he decided to repay him. Kumajiro looked up at Matthew.

"Who are you?" Matthew shook his head.

"I'm Matthew, Canada, your owner." He responded, like normal.

"What are you doing?" Kumajiro asked.

"Trying to think of a way to repay Ivan."

"That man today, who wanted to know who you were?"

"Yes Kuma." He replied airily, thinking hard. He had even taking up pacing.

"Well why don't you find out what he likes?" Kumajiro interjected. Matthew stopped is pacing, and looked at Kumajiro.

"But who would I ask?" He furrowed his brows.

"What about that highly-medicated Italian that always hangs out with Ludwig?" Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, that might work." Without further ado, Matthew picked up his rarely used cell-phone. After the meeting, Feliciano had run up to him, rambling off the digits of his number, before taking off after the blonde brute. After a couple rings, a cheery voice answered.

"Ve~! Mateo!" Came the greeting.

"Hi." Matthew didn't no much else to say.

"Why are you calling so late~?" The Italian asked, seemingly not to bothered by that fact.

"I-I was wondering. What do you know about Ivan?" he mumbled.

"Besides that he's a creepy dictator?" Feliciano replied.

"I mean, do you know what he likes?"

"Sunflowers~." Matthew blinked.

"Sun-flowers?" A chuckle came from the other end.

"They are his countries flower after all." Matthew blinked. It made sense.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." And a click, almost happy sounding at that, ended the call. Soon after, he called his boss. "Boss..uhm..I was wondering..could you send me some sunflowers?"

"Eh? Sunflowers? No problem I suppose. Got a girl in mind?" The boss agreed readily enough. He didn't want his country a virgin forever.

"Well..it's not like that."

"Sure it isn't." And another person hung up on him. Matthew stared at the phone, and waited for the whirring of the helicopter engine. Within the next minute a blue vase of extremely tall sunflowers clinked on the balcony upright. Matthew went out, and picked them up. The blue vase was a little bland...he placed the flowers on his windowsill, and reached into a chest beneath his bed. He pulled out a paintbrush and some rather vibrant paints.

"This should do the trick!"

The next morning, the countries gathered together, taking their normal spots. Ivan couldn't help but notice the absence of Matthew, and called it to everyone's attention. After a few minutes of confused rambling, he came through the door backwards.

"Oh, don't mind me." He mumbled. They all seemed to silently do exactly that, going back to whatever nonsense they enjoyed. Matthew silently approached his chair, hands behind his back. Ivan was curious, naturally.

"What are you hiding little one?" He asked, turning sideways to look at Matthew. Matthew blushed.

"Well I heard you like sunflowers..and.." he pulled out the blue vase, now decorated with yellow, painted versions of the flowers in the vase. "..and I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I know the vase isn't the best, I painted it myself and I never acclaimed to be an artist-" Ivan took the vase carefully, and ran a hand along the soft, gorgeous yellow petals of a flower. Hand-painted? For him? It was almost too kind.

"Thank you, Matthew." he gently set the vase down on the opposite side of Matthew's chair. "You really shouldn't have." Matthew sat down, his blush extending down his neck. Ivan silently wondered if he blushed _everywhere. _Matthew was so kind, thinking of him though. No one ever thought of Ivan, or how he felt. They were all afraid of him. Then again, being constantly bullied or ignored by the other countries was pretty much being terrified. You never knew when you'd disappear. Ivan didn't want Matthew to disappear.

"How about this? After this meeting you come to my house for some Russian hospitality? Then we can call it even." Matthew looked at Ivan, startled.

"R-really?! I mean I would really enjoy that." Ivan smiled.

"Good. It's settled." They sat through the rest of the meeting, quietly discussing their own opinions the other countries batted around, while making fun of Alfred's unmistakable flaws. They also noticed a tic with Feliciano. Every time Arthur's eyebrows would jump, he'd make to jump across the table, Ludwig a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you think he does that Ivan?" Ivan grinned wider. His name sounded so _right _when it was said by Matthew.

"Eyebrows." he pointed at them, which seemed to dance across Arthur's face like to fuzzy black caterpillars trying to waltz. Matthew convulsed in a fit of giggles.

"Why does he try to jump him though?" Ivan shrugged.

"Perhaps he wants to rip them off? I know I do." Which made Matthew laugh even harder.

"Maybe."

The meeting ended shortly after a failed attempt of trying to stop Feliciano, who did, you might want to write this down, escape Ludwig's grasp and yanked as hard as he could at the Brit's eyebrows, causing Arthur to cry out in pain and start lecturing the Italian with a healthy number of curse words. While most of the other countries stood back and laughed. Minus Alfred and Ludwig, who were holding Feliciano and Arthur back from tearing each other apart.

They slipped out of the conference room, and walked down an empty hallway, supposedly on their way to Ivan's jet, that was on stand-by.

"Ivan, it's winter in Russia, right?" Ivan looked back.

"Yes. Lot's of snow." he replied.

"Good. I've spent so much time with Alfred in the southern part of the states. I miss it." Ivan stopped.

"You like snow?" Matthew nodded.

"Of course I do. It's so soft and cold. Kind of like ice cream." This drew a chuckle from Ivan.

"There is plenty of snow."

A long time later, after a rather boring and uneventful flight of Matthew sleeping and Ivan staring at him in a rather creepy manner, they arrived in the snow-covered air field near Ivan's house. They'd have to walk part of the way. Ivan gently shook Matthew, and two sleep-glazed eyes looked up at him.

"Are we there yet?" Ivan nodded, and helped Matthew up from the seat, which he had sunk into. Apparently, he didn't know his own strength, or overestimated Matthew's because a very waif-thin Matthew came flying at him, landing in his arms. Instinctively he caught him. His train of thought stopped momentarily.

_"He is so fragile..."_ Ivan thought, holding the younger man. _"Like the rays of the sun at the beginning of Spring. So breakable. I feel as if I could snap in half." _A very embarrassed Matthew looked up.

"S-sorry." Ivan helped Matthew stand.

"No problem. Everything is fine." He watched as Matthew buttoned his coat, and pulled on a snow hat. He didn't bother to pick up his stuffed animal, so Ivan bent down to grab it for him, when it's head turned.

"Who are you?" It asked. Ivan froze.

"Oh, sorry I should have warned you. This is Kumajiro. He's my pet polar bear." Ivan leaned down and offered a hand to the creature.

"I'm Ivan." The polar bear cocked it's head.

"Hi Ivan." It sniffed his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, he likes you!" Ivan stood.

"And I like him. A talking polar bear, fancy that.." Matthew nodded. Without a warning, Kumajiro made way towards the door, and gracefully plopped himself face first into the fresh snow.

"That looks fun!" Matthew followed suit, though he didn't throw himself face first into the snow. Instead he landed upright then fell back into it, making a snow angel. A few moments later, he noticed the eyes staring at him from the front of the plane. "Oh..sorry.."

"You apologize a lot when it's not needed." He jumped out of the plane and offered a hand to to Matthew, who took it and rose to his feet. Ivan brushed the snow off his back, it lingering momentarily.

"Well, I'm not used to being around people who notice me. So I don't know what's right or wrong to do.." Ivan finished brushing off the rest of the snow.

"Don't worry. I find it better to just be yourself." In all honestly he thought the whole scene was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"O-okay." Matthew mumbled. They went on their way, walking toward the large mansion in the distance. Matthew stopped, and Ivan looked over, worried.

"Are you cold?" Matthew shook his head, and held out a mitten covered hand.

"Look Ivan..it's snowing.." Small white snowflakes began to glitter, but that's not what entranced Ivan. It was Matthew, standing like a kid on Christmas, eye's sparkling with glee as the snow danced around him. "No matter how many times I see it, it always makes me happy." Ivan placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, and tipped up his chin.

"Me too.." Ivan lightly kissed Matthew, loving the cold snowflakes in between the warm lips. His hand lowered, hooking itself around Matthew's waist. Matthew seemed dumbstruck as the very large, and very _warm _Ivan locked his hands around Matthew's waist, pulling him closer. Ivan swept his tongue over Matthew's lips, remembering the fragility he felt before. He had to be careful..slow. Matthew's lips opened easily, allowing Ivan not only access, but gave him control of the kiss. He cradled Matthew's head with one hand, and forced Matthew's mouth wider, as he explored it. Matthew finally reacted, kissing back thoroughly, his hands reaching up to tangle in Ivan's near pure white hair.

What seemed like an eternity later, they broke the heated kiss, for breath we must assume.

"Ivan...?" Matthew asked questionably. "Not saying I didn't like it..but why did you kiss me?" The arms around his waist tightened.

"You just looked so beautiful standing out here in the snow like an angel. If you saw an angel, wouldn't you kiss it, it seems like a good idea to me?" Matthew blushed, and he wondered if his cheeks would eventually stain a permanent red.

` "What about it's heavenly wrath?" Ivan pursed his lips.

"Your heavenly wrath doesn't scare me all that much." He stated. A pell of laughter escaped Matthew. Taking this as a good sign, Ivan tugged at Matthew.

"Let us go to my house. How would you like to lay with a devil?" A serious looks came over Matthew, and for a moment Ivan thought he'd refuse, until he spoke.

"You could never be the devil, Ivan."

Part 2

The words went straight to what you could call his heart, and it was like a siren song. He picked up Matthew bridal style, causing the smaller man to yelp in surprise. Ivan took up a hearty jog, plowing through the snow. He kicked the door open, and ignored the looks from the three Baltic states, carrying on with his jog up the stairs.

"Do not bother me, understand?" And with a slam of his door, he was finally alone with Matthew.

It had been remodeled since the whole "Crazy sister" incident, and Ivan set Matthew carefully on the bed, calmly lecturing himself about being careful. Ivan braced himself on his arms above Matthew, who seemed so small compared to him. So pretty like a porcelain doll. He traced a finger along Matthew's jaw.

"Would you like to become one with Mother Russia, Matthew?" He whispered huskily, hand traveling lowering, sliding underneath the jacket, and tweaking what he imagined to be a rosy nipple, hard from the cold. Matthew moaned most delectably, but looked Ivan in the eye.

"It will hurt, won't it?" Ivan nodded.

"Probably, but not for long, I promise." He unzipped the jacket, throwing it off the bed. He then let his mouth travel, sucking at a pert nipple through Matthew's shirt. Hands found his scarf, carefully unwinding it, and dropping it with the jacket. " I take that as a yes?" Matthew nodded. His nod..the confirmation..made Ivan's hands shake. Not in anticipation, but in fear. Fear that he'd hurt Matthew. He drew a breath, and slowly removed Matthew's shirt, licking his way up. He couldn't stop now. It would be pointless to try to. Again, he took the nipple in his mouth, and traced his hand over the other one, playing with it and giving it as much attention as the other.

He moved even lower removing the pants and boxers of his soon to be lover. He was almost astonished at Matthew. He may be a quiet, passive-aggressive angel, but the meat he was packing didn't say so. Ivan licked the pre-cum at the tip, wondering how he would taste. It made Matthew arch, letting out more delicious noises. When Ivan took him into his mouth, the blonde gasped, breathy versions of his name rising from above him. Ivan continued, letting the breathy moans and sheer taste of the maple loving Canadian go straight to his crotch, where his member twitched violently, wanting to be buried in Matthew. _Not yet. _He scolded himself, taking Matthew completely in, and letting him grab his hair viciously, urging him to go faster..or at least that's what he thought, Matthew again surprising him. It came out quiet, and very sincere.

"What about you?" he asked. Ivan ignored him, and begun sucking as a baby would a bottle, ceasing all possible speech. Pretty soon, he began bobbing as well, causing Matthew to squirm even more. "Ivan, please! I'm going to-" he arched his back, letting out one of the loudest noises he had ever heard him make. It was a loud, raspy jumbled bunch of words that made little sense. Ivan swallowed, making sure to get every last bit from Matthew before sitting up, and leaning close to Matthew's ear.

"You taste like maple syrup.." he licked along Matthew's earlobe. Matthew, incapable of speech at the moment, yanked Ivan's face over to his own, and passionately kissed him. Somehow not drowning in the pure heat of the moment, Ivan was able to find the drawer on the small bedside table next to him, grabbing the lube and brought it out, somehow managing to open it and coat his fingers with it. He undid the clasp at the top of his jacket, ridding himself of both it and the shirt he wore. Curious hands tickled his collarbone. Ivan kissed Matthew forcefully, circling his puckered hole before pressing a finger within him. Matthew jumped, and Ivan knew all too well he was in pain. He was so used to seeing it in his enemies, even his subordinates eyes.

"It..hurts." Matthew looked away as Ivan added another, getting a gasp of pain.

"It's necessary." Was all he said, scissoring Matthew's entrance, before adding yet another finger. He kissed away the tears at the fourth, wishing he was better at finding the spot that would make Matthew moan in pleasure. At last, he found it, and after he noticed the first shock of pleasure, he pressed it hard. There was still pain, but the pleasure far outweighed it, that he could see. He slowly withdrew his fingers, and got rid of his own pants. Matthew's eye's widened, just before Ivan took his glasses away.

"T-that isn't going to fit in there!" Was Matthew's cry. "It's far larger then your four fingers-" Ivan silenced him with a quick kiss.

"It will fit." _Maybe. _He lined himself up carefully, spreading Matthew's legs as far as the could go, before adjusting himself accordingly. He grabbed on to Matthew's hips, debating on how to do it. Fast and quick, to let him get used to the size? Or slow for the same exact reason? Ivan decided it'd be best to go all in, and hope that the pain wasn't to much for his lover to bear. With a quick and decisive thrust, he buried himself to his hilt in the man beneath him. A sharp cry of pain, followed by even more of those tears told him he had hurt Matthew, badly perhaps.

"Shh, shh, it will be okay." He mumbled, nuzzling the Canadian's neck as the younger sobbed. This was a bad idea. "I will let you get used to it, I will not move until you tell me too." Instead, he let his hands and tongue dance across Matthew's skin, and what seemed like a lifetime later, the tears subsided, and Matthew croaked out:

"You can move now.." It wasn't a 'get out' tone. Which was good news at least. Ivan pulled out a little, being gentle. With slow, deliberate thrusts, he aimed for Matthew's sweet spot. He wanted to stop him from wincing at every move. He cursed himself inwardly, deciding if Matthew wanted to never seem him again after this, it was all well and good, because Matthew was wrong. He was a devil, and a heartless one at that. He let his own want get in the way of the only person who ever saw him as a person and not a monster. As if reading Ivan's thoughts, Matthew's gentle hands came up and cradled Ivan's face.

"Don't cry." He brushed away a tear that Ivan hadn't even noticed. "I'll be alright." And he kissed him softly, with trust. Ivan grabbed Matthew's hips determined to get it right. And he did. Moments after the kiss, Matthew moaned loudly into Ivan's mouth, and wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. Determined to make up for the pain, Ivan thrust at the same spot, harder. Matthew arched his back trying to impale himself deeper on Ivan. Ivan grinned into the not yet broken kiss. Finally. Without further encouragement, Ivan grabbed Matthew's hips, and began going harder and faster, which made Matthew moan and whimper in near ecstasy, digging his nails into the Russian's large shoulders. Ivan kept up a quick and powerful pace, until he felt himself close to his own release. Judging by the look in Matthew's eyes, he was too.

"Let us come together." Within the next minute they did, grabbing on to each other for some sort of purchase in the real world.

"Ivan.." Matthew whispered, rolling over and cuddling up next him after he had pulled out. Ivan looked down into forgiving, loving eyes and noticed the blood that dotted the bed, and he winced.

"I am sorry that I hurt you.." Hands encircled his waist.

"I love you." Ivan closed his eyes, and let his own arms protectively clasp around Matthew.

"I love you too.."


End file.
